


The New Regime

by cactipresident



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Gen, I'm Sorry, not sorry, same with wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactipresident/pseuds/cactipresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hell gets a very nice change to the fear of our two heros</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Regime

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I should be kicked out of the fandom

It was too easy, he decided from his throne. Becoming King of Hell should have been harder, but then again his competition didn’t have what he had. Still you’d think Crowley would have posed some threat. At least a small effort would have been appreciated. 

It was too easy, almost like they just had given up! He expected a challenge! A fight! But now he had Hell in the palm of his hands and demons bowing before him like one would a god. Pathetic.

His eyes grazed over the sight before his throne, the broken,crumpled, ruined body of Crowley laying before him. He may have taken some uh, liberties with torturing the fool before finishing him. It’s really no fun unless they’re screaming. Crowley in this case blubbering like an idiot, begging for his life. Begging to be kept on as anything even a consort if it meant he lived. He wasn’t going to lie the thought crossed his mind, keeping the old King as an example,but something about the crossroads demon urked him. The demon was more human than he was. A pity being he used to be so useful. So he killed him in a quick show of pity.

But now it was his time to shine, his time to rule better than his predecessor. Better then maybe even Yellow eyes himself. Maybe he could even get Azazel’s Boy King on his side. He chuckled at the thought of Sam working with him. 

"Dean!"

Speak of the devil. Looking up, the King of Hell saw his once brother and his Pet angel. They were staring at him in pure shock. Pity and disbelief coloring the taller one's face while hurt was all over the holy man's. He could work with this. 

"Sammy" he answered in a voice that no longer sounded like him. The deep gruff voice seemed to scrape across the two heros' mind. “ Took you long enough!” Dean smiled a too wide smile for his face and hopped off his throne, making the two intruders of his throne room take a step back. Sam’s eyes searched his for some semblance of humanity while the fallen angel looked at the twisted body of crowley. The dead demon’s face was pointed towards the two, face wide in shock and pain. The perfect combo, thought the King of Hell, now if he could just get it painted on his old friends’ faces .

“Honestly thought you’d show up while this one was screaming” He pointed towards Crowley with the First Blade,still covered in the other’s blood. “ But you’ve never been one to show up on time. Always at the last possible minute with you two. Not that you would have saved him, but I guess it’s really the thought that counts, right?” Dean smiled again, noticing Sam flinched slightly everytime he did.

Cas on the other hand hadn’t moved an inch except to move his eyes from the dead body to dean’s face. His gaze was practically undecipherable, except for the small glint in his eyes telling all dean needed to know. He was on the verge of breaking down.God he wanted to see that break. He wanted to watch the angel break before him, because of him. He wanted to be the cause. Wanted the angel lose his will. God in heaven, what he wouldn’t give.

Dean sucked in a breath and flashed his eyes black for them both to see. Sam physically jumped back while Cas kept his ground except the sadness in his eyes grew stronger. Perfect.

“Dean..,” Sam started, breaking his concentration on the holy man. Dean could hear the longing for his brother in the one word. It made him laugh at the very thought. “ We… we can fix this.” He gestured from cas to himself as if the King of Hell needed the clarification. As if he was talking to a wounded puppy and didn't want to scare him away. It just made Dean’s smile grow. Who knew it was this easy to manipulate?

Dean flashed his eyes back to their original vibrant green, and downplayed his smile, slightly. “ But Sammy, What’s there to fix?” He questioned as he took a step closer to his once brother. Maybe I could get him hooked on blood again, dean quickly thought, definitely would keep him attached to me. “ Look at me sam. I’m finally free!” Dean opened his arms for emphasis, hoping the feeling got across. He really didn’t want to kill anymore tonight. He just wanted to rule. He just wanted them to buy his freedom crap and move on with their short lives.

“ This isn’t freedom” Cas finally said, his head turning to the side slightly examining the new demon. “ How many more will you be forced to murder just to keep your desires sated? How many more will fall because you had an itch to scratch?”

Suddenly dean felt naked underneath the Angel’s gaze. Like everything he felt and thought was on display for the disgraced angel. And nothing pissed him off more.  
“ As many more as I fucking want ,” He growled at Castiel, his eyes quickly flashing black before turning back. Dean closed his eyes for a second, stepping away from what was left of Team Free Will and putting his hands on his forehead before turning around again to glare at the two. “ Why does it matter who I kill? Everyone dies, I just speed it up, especially when I’m pissed off. And right now?” he pointed to them with his First Blade and growled again “ You two are pissing me off.”

The last winchester’s eyes widened and he looked like he was about to say something before Dean raised his hand to silence him.

“ I am tired of being told what to do. Come here, kill this guy I need his soul, come home we want to strip you of power and make you weak and pathetic!” He spat out the last words , before sitting back down on his throne.

“Being human isn’t weak dean. Loving isn’t weak.”

The king of hell burst out laughing , looking at Sam like he grew three heads. “ Oh sammy! How’d I get here in the first place?” He questioned knowing the line this would follow would make both of his intruders uncomfortable. They already looked at each other, guilt flowing through the air like a fine wine. “ I believe I was trying to protect my ‘family’,” dean said the word with disgust.

Sam looked down at the floor. Dean could swear the man was trying to hold back his tears, knowing he was a demon because of their actions. Cas just kept staring at dean, but made a slight movement with his hand. Dean knew what that meant. The angel was prepping for a fight he knew would happen. Smart boy. At least he had something, unlike his brother who sat there unarmed in front what was arguably the most powerful demon in hell. Fucking fool.

“ I’m not giving up on you” Sam whispered.

“ I’m keeping my promise to you,dean” Cas whispered

Suddenly the two jumped into action going after Dean. One to kill, the other to save.


End file.
